


Lumpy's fanfic

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Lumpy's Crossover Adventures [19]
Category: Fairly OddParents, Happy Tree Friends, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Comedy, Crossover, Fanfiction, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Multiple Crossovers, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Let's just say that Lumpy isn't the best at writing fanfiction.





	Lumpy's fanfic

Lumpy was once asked to write a fanfic about Tootie sneezing. This was the best he could come up with.

_Tootie tilted her neck back as her nose twitched. She said, "Ah... Ah..." twenty times. And then she did a really big and loud sneeze. "AH-CHYOO!!!!!" Spit flew out of her nose onto the Jet, and he rubbed it off with his hand. "Gesundheit," the Jet said. Tootie rubbed her nose with her finger for about five minutes straight. "Sorry..." said Tootie._

"So how was that?" Lumpy asked.

"Lumpy, I appreciate that you wrote a story about me," Tootie said, "even if it was a little short."

"It's at least better than most of those goofy online stories," said Meowth, "but you should keep practicing. You've got a long way before you get good at this."

"Yeah, he's right," Yin said. "Keep writing, and you'll get better at it soon."

Lumpy blushed at his friends' comments.


End file.
